Apple Pie
by Alyss Requiem
Summary: She would keep her promise to them. Even if she had to make an apple pie everyday for a year, she would have one ready for them when they returned. Thankfully, it seemed that wouldn't be necessary.


**Hey guys. This is just a short little oneshot I wrote for FMA day today. I couldn't think of any better way to celebrate the journey it took us on than to celebrate the wonderful ending it brought us. As such this has spoilers for the ending of Brotherhood Also to try to help me get over some slight writer's block for my other story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

A light breeze blew through the open kitchen window cooling the apple pie sitting on the wooden table next to a bowl full of apples waiting to be made into a pastry. A young woman with long blond hair sat and rested her head on the same table. In all, it was a tranquil scene. The young woman's thoughts were not quite as tranquil as the scene she found herself in however.

Winry was worried and anxious. It had been three months since the eclipse and the coup in Central, but she had yet to hear a single word about Ed and Al. She knew that if something had happened to them then she would have heard from Colonel Mustang or Lieutenant Riza, so they must be fine. After all, Ed had promised they would be, so she was sure they would be home any day now.

She had heard about the incident at Central City about a month or two ago over the radio, and she had no doubt that the two brothers had been involved. Of course that only made her anxiety worse. What if they had gotten injured in the battle? Or Al's body had finally rejected his soul? What if they weren't coming-

No. Ed promised her they would both come back, and he had never been one to break promises. She knew he wouldn't break it, so neither would she. She bit back the tears that were threatening to spill over onto the table, and looked over at the apple pie sitting next to her. It should be nearly cool by now, she had made enough of them to know. She had made one everyday since she had heard about the end of the battle in Central, so that she would have a fresh pie ready for them when they finally came back home. She had promised Al that she would make an apple pie for him first thing after he got his body back, and, though she wasn't sure how, she knew that when they came back, it would be the end of their journey. She couldn't very well let them go to waste when the brothers didn't come back, but she didn't want to eat any herself, at least not by herself, so she gave them to her various neighbors in Risembool.

She was beginning to run out of people to give them to.

Suddenly she began to hear Den barking out in front of the house. It wasn't really an uncommon event, he barked at most things. She lifted her head from the table and looked towards the front door.

"What's he barking at now?" She asked herself, and stood from the table. She began to walk towards the front door and was about to open it when a sound reached her that caused her to pause.

It was laughter. Al's laughter, and that in and of itself was almost enough to bring her to tears, but it sounded different than it normally did. Then he spoke saying, "Den! Stop! That tickles,"

She gasped. Could it really be? A metal suit of armor couldn't be tickled. Then did they really do it? What did they sacrifice? She really didn't care about that right now, she just need to make sure they were alright. She summoned up her courage and opened the door to the entry way.

She walked past the photo board in a sort of daze. She was almost afraid to get her hopes up, but that didn't stop her as she continued to walk towards the front door. It felt like the longest walk of her life as she approached the door. When she finally did reach the door and open it, she was greeted with one of the happiest sights she had ever seen.

Al, in his real, human body, was lying on the ground with a huge smile on his face as Den licked him. He turned and looked up at her with bright eyes, and her gaze shifted to his brother who possessed both of his arms looking at her with a smug smile. There they were. They were whole again, but all Winry could do was stand there in the open door, staring at the two brothers as Al pulled himself off the ground.

And then the tears came. She couldn't stop them, nor did she really want to. She was just so happy and relieved to see them alive and in their own bodies. She couldn't hold it in anymore and so she ran and threw herself at them, knocking both of them to the ground. She stayed there desperately trying to hold her tears in, before remembering the promise Ed had made her, and remembering that it was okay to cry tears of joy.

"Dummies. Welcome home," Tears were running freely down her face now, but that didn't matter.

After all, there was an apple pie waiting for them in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
